Ces matins au Terrier
by BlackPony
Summary: Il y a des jours où on se dit que l'on aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Il y a aussi des jours où on se dit que l'on a bien fait de se lever. Hermione, elle, se dit qu'elle n'aurait manqué ces matins au Terrier pour rien au monde. HG/CW - Rating M


**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

 **Je me lance dans le Charmione. Et oui ! J'en lis beaucoup, j'adore ce couple, mais je n'avais jamais sauté le pas de l'écriture encore.**

 **Ce petit OS me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps alors je me suis enfin décidée !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **BlackPony**

 **.o*o.**

Hermione profitait allègrement de cette douche plus que matinale. Elle était arrivée au Terrier deux jours plus tôt et s'était faite voler la place dans l'unique salle de bain de la maison quatre fois de suite la veille. Partager cette pièce avec neuf personnes requérait une certaine organisation. Ainsi, elle avait fait en sorte de se réveiller la première afin de se laver tranquillement sans devoir se battre avec Ginny ou les jumeaux.

Avec un soupir d'aise, elle arrêta la douche, passa ses mains sur ses cheveux pour enlever au mieux l'excédent d'eau et ouvrit le rideau avant d'enjamber le rebord de la baignoire. Elle posa d'abord un pied sur le tapis de bain puis l'autre et se tourna vers la porte. Elle tendit le bras vers sa serviette accrochée sur la patère fixée au mur mais fut stoppée dans son élan lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Charlie encore ensommeillé, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon rouge. Par Merlin, mais que faisait-il là ? Il ne devait arriver que dans l'après-midi. Et puis, n'avait-elle pas verrouillé la porte en entrant tout à l'heure ? Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger un seul muscle. Le bras encore tendu devant elle, les yeux grand ouverts tel un petit animal pris dans les phares d'une voiture, elle était pétrifiée, choquée, incapable de raisonner.

Charlie était dans le même état. Sa serviette sur l'épaule, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux fixés sur ceux d'Hermione, il ne bougeait pas non plus. Le temps s'était arrêté.

Hermione réagit enfin lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Charlie descendre doucement sur son corps, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et son visage, couvert de taches de rousseur presque imperceptibles à cause de son bronzage prononcé, commençant à prendre une couleur proche de celle de son caleçon. Elle fit un pas rapide en avant et attrapa sa serviette accrochée juste à côté de la tête de Charlie avant de la plaquer brusquement sur elle, essayant tant bien que mal de couvrir ses seins ainsi que son intimité.

« Putain de merde. » grommela Charlie avant de sortir précipitamment et de fermer la porte d'un coup sec, arrachant un léger cri aigu à une Hermione mortifiée.

Sa serviette toujours drapée autour d'elle à la va-vite, Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira d'embarras. Elle était nue devant lui. Charlie était là alors qu'elle était nue. _Il_ l'avait vue, _elle_ , complètement nue. Quelle horreur ! Comment pourrait-elle encore le regarder dans les yeux ? Ou bien lui parler ? Ou même rester dans la même pièce que lui ? Elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle allait devoir soit trouver une excuse pour rentrer chez elle et s'y terrer pour les dix prochaines années, soit se faire violence pour l'affronter ces cinq prochains jours car elle avait promis de passer la semaine ici avec ses amis avant de reprendre le travail.

C'était devenu un rituel entre eux - Ron, Harry et Ginny - depuis cinq ans maintenant. Depuis qu'ils étaient tous entrés dans la vie active en fait. Leurs boulots étant assez prenants, ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour avoir une semaine de vacances en commun l'été et la passer ensemble au Terrier. Charlie n'avait jamais été là, trop occupé par ses dragons. Mais cette année, il était prévu qu'il rentre pendant leur semaine car il avait, selon Arthur et Molly, une grande nouvelle à annoncer. Seulement voilà, il ne devait arriver que dans l'après-midi - c'est ce que Ginny lui avait dit en tout cas - et non pas la surprendre à la sortie de la douche dans le plus simple appareil !

Lorsque Hermione sortit enfin de la salle de bain, toujours rouge comme une tomate, elle aperçut Charlie du coin de l'œil qui attendait dans le couloir, adossé au mur, arborant lui aussi une belle teinte vermeille. Elle sursauta et se figea, ne s'attendant pas à le revoir si vite. Elle avait toujours les yeux fixés droit devant elle, n'osant pas le regarder. Elle pouvait l'apercevoir également droit comme un i.

« Hum. Hermione, je- » commença-t-il à voix basse, « Désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là dedans, je suis vraiment désolé » finit-il dans un souffle.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était gênée, extrêmement embarrassée, mais se racla légèrement la gorge avant de lui répondre également dans un murmure, « C'est moi, j'étais sûre d'avoir fermé la porte ».

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, entourés seulement du silence encore matinal de la maisonnée quand ils parlèrent en même temps sur un ton urgent.

« La place est libre maintenant ! » lança Hermione avant de foncer dans les escaliers pour descendre à la cuisine.

« Oui ! À- À tout à l'heure ! » dit-il en se précipitant dans la salle de bain.

Par le slip de Dumbledore, cette semaine allait être un véritable enfer.

Hermione en était déjà à son deuxième café. La logique aurait voulu qu'elle se prépare plutôt une camomille, ou n'importe quelle autre infusion calmante, mais le problème était bien là. Depuis cette _malheureuse_ rencontre, toute logique avait quitté son cerveau. Pourquoi, par Godric, avait-il fallu qu'elle se soit retrouvée nue comme un ver devant _lui_ ? Le Weasley qu'elle connaissait le moins. Et pourtant, le Weasley qui l'attirait le plus... Elle ne l'avait croisé que très peu au fil des années, cependant, il lui avait toujours fait de l'effet. Contrairement à ses frères et sa sœur, Charlie avait les cheveux d'un roux plus foncé, presque acajou. Son teint était toujours bronzé, dû à son travail principalement en extérieur et sa foutue manie de ne quasiment jamais porter de t-shirt, laissant apparaître sa musculature impressionnante. Le métier de Dragonnier sculptait le corps, sans aucun doute. Et ses yeux... D'un bleu céruléen, presque turquoise, alors que les autres avaient soit les yeux marrons, soit bleu très clairs, presque gris. C'était sans doute pour tout cela qu'elle avait toujours craqué sur lui. Il sortait du lot, définitivement. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de grandes discussions avec lui mais le peu qu'il ait pu partager avec elle l'avait toujours fascinée. D'un naturel timide et réservé, dès lors qu'il était lancé sur les dragons et les créatures magiques en général - un sujet qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement de par son poste au Ministère de la Magie au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques - une flamme s'allumait dans ses pupilles et il était alors animé d'une énergie presque palpable. Il était électrisant. Et il était surtout maintenant _la_ personne à éviter à tout prix !

Alors qu'elle allait se servir un troisième café dans la cuisine, elle entendit du bruit dans les escaliers et se figea, tournée vers la fenêtre, dos au salon et la main grippée sur la poignée de la cafetière.

« Je te dis que je l'ai entendu ! », c'était la voix de Ginny. Elle se détendit aussitôt et se servit enfin son café.

« Mais papa nous a dit qu'il n'arriverait que cet après-midi » dit Ron en entrant dans la cuisine, « Oh salut Hermione ! T'es déjà levée ? » demanda-t-il en lui offrant un bisou sur la joue avant d'attraper une tasse.

« Oui, je voulais éviter la cohue pour la salle de bain » lui répondit-elle, les joues légèrement rosies.

« J'aurais pu te faire une place sous la douche, tu sais » lui lança Fred avec un clin d'œil.

« Hors de question ! Si tu dois partager la douche, ma belle, viens plutôt avec moi, je savonne beaucoup mieux que cet empoté » ricana George en l'embrassant sur l'autre joue avant d'attraper la cafetière.

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard amusé avant d'aller s'asseoir à la grande table de la salle à manger.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que Katie et Angelina apprécient beaucoup votre offre, aussi charitable soit-elle ! » leur fit Ginny en ricanant.

« Quelle offre ? »

Charlie.

« Charlie ! » crièrent Ginny, Ron et les jumeaux d'une même voix avant de se jeter sur lui alors que Hermione se tendit instantanément sur le banc, dos à eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? » demanda Ron.

« Mon patron m'a laissé partir un peu plus tôt alors j'ai foncé à l'ambassade et j'ai pris le premier portoloin. Je suis arrivé cette nuit »

« Heureusement que tu as pris la chambre de Percy, Hermione ! Tu aurais eu une surprise dans la nuit, sinon » plaisanta Fred. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire... Elle l'avait eue, sa surprise.

« Je vais aller réveiller Harry, je reviens » dit Ginny avant de monter les escaliers.

« Où sont les parents ? » demanda Charlie en s'asseyant à la table, vite rejoint par ses frères.

Hermione, qui refusait toujours de le regarder, put constater du coin de l'œil qu'il était entièrement vêtu. Merci Merlin !

« Au marché, ils reviennent dans une heure » répondit Hermione, le nez dans sa tasse et le regard résolument tourné sur tout autre chose que Charlie.

« C'est bien, ça te laisse encore un peu de répit avant que maman ne te harcèle sur ta vie sentimentale » lança George en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

« D'ailleurs, Charlie ! » fit Ron, « Y a des jolies filles en Roumanie ? »

« Tu rigoles ! » ajouta George, « Il n'en a que pour ses dragons ! Franchement frérot, quand est-ce que tu as vu les seins d'une fille pour la dernière fois ? »

Hermione s'étouffa instantanément avec sa gorgée de café tandis que Charlie crachait son jus de citrouille sur la table, sous les regards moqueurs de ses frères.

« Ça va Hermignonne ? » demanda Fred en lui tapotant le dos.

Elle toussa encore un peu avant de jeter malgré elle un œil à Charlie qui était rouge des oreilles jusqu'au cou et qui essayait d'essuyer la table tant bien que mal. Il avait l'air aussi gêné qu'elle, si ce n'est plus. Elle se leva en agrippant sa tasse. « Tout va bien. Je vais finir mon café sur la terrasse et vous laisser... discuter entre hommes » dit-elle en sortant précipitamment. Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir tenir la semaine à ce rythme là...

La journée se passa néanmoins plus tranquillement. Les jumeaux avaient quitté le Terrier pour aller s'occuper de leur boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient ainsi fait promettre à Charlie de les attendre au dîner pour annoncer sa grande nouvelle. Hermione, elle, traîna dans le jardin avec Ginny, à profiter du soleil. Toutes deux allongées sur une grande couverture sur l'herbe, Hermione lisait un roman tandis que Ginny épluchait des numéros de son hebdomadaire préféré, Quidditch Magazine. Harry, Ron et Charlie firent quelques passes de souaffle de l'autre côté de la maison, à son plus grand soulagement. Elle se détendait enfin. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Ginny ouvre la bouche.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Charlie ? » demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

Elle se crispa légèrement sur son livre avant de se reprendre. « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » Elle était fébrile intérieurement. Si Ginny lui posait cette question, c'est qu'elle avait remarqué son comportement. Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit apprenne que Charlie l'avait vue en tenue d'Eve. En soit, il n'y avait rien de grave. Si ça avait été Ron ou même l'un des jumeaux, elle aurait vite oublié l'incident. Ils ont tous déjà vu le corps d'une femme. Pas de quoi en faire un plat. Seulement, ce n'était pas eux mais bien celui pour qui elle avait un faible qui l'avait surprise. Et elle avait peur qu'en parlant de l'incident, on se rende compte de ses sentiments. Gérer la pression pour détruire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, aucun souci. Mais cacher ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était peine perdue ! Elle allait se mettre à rougir furieusement avant de bafouiller comme Neville face à Rogue. Ça se verrait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Le déni était sa meilleure solution.

« Je sais que vous n'avez jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde mais tu es moins distante d'habitude avec lui » répondit Ginny.

« Ah- ah bon ? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir changé quoi que ce soit » lui dit-elle d'une voix plus assurée.

« Et puis, lui aussi il est bizarre » ajouta son amie, le regard porté vers l'horizon avant de continuer. « Il n'arrête pas de te regarder »

« De me- Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle en lâchant son livre.

« Oui. Je l'ai surpris plusieurs fois à te jeter des coups d'œil à table ce midi. Et aussi, quand tu as eu le dos tourné tout à l'heure en allant chercher la couverture pour nous, il avait le regard fixé sur toi » lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. « On aurait dit qu'il rêvait les yeux ouverts. J'étais prête à lui donner un mouchoir pour essuyer la bave qu'il avait au coin de la bouche » finit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Hermione sentit la chaleur monter dans ses joues. « Charlie, baver sur moi ? Tu te fais des idées » lui dit-elle pour faire bonne figure.

« Je te jure ! Hermione... Je crois que mon frère en pince pour toi ! »

« Non. Impossible. Enfin Ginny... Il a sept ans de plus que moi, pourquoi me regarderait-il tout à coup ? »

Oh, elle savait bien pourquoi. Mais elle le garda pour elle. Dans tous les cas, il était totalement illusoire d'imaginer qu'il puisse s'intéresser à elle de cette manière. Il était juste encore sous le choc de leur rencontre de ce matin, rien de plus.

« Oui il est plus vieux mais ça n'empêche rien. Regarde Tonks et Remus ! Il t'a toujours trouvée jolie de toute façon, il me l'a dit » dit-elle avec un regard doux.

« Remus ?! » dit Hermione avec de grands yeux.

« Mais non banane ! » répondit Ginny en ricanant. « Charlie ! Il me l'a dit à Noël dernier. On regardait de vieilles photos avec Maman et quand on est tombées sur celle qu'on avait prise ensemble à l'anniversaire de Luna, il a dit que tu n'avais pas tellement changé depuis la coupe du monde de Quidditch où vous vous étiez rencontrés et que tu étais toujours aussi belle »

Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc de cette révélation. Elle avait quatorze ans quand elle avait rencontré Charlie pour la première fois, juste avant sa rentrée en quatrième année à Poudlard. Elle avait tout de suite été hypnotisée par son regard et son sourire. Il dégageait beaucoup de force et en même temps tellement de bienveillance. Un contraste absolument déroutant. Mais moins que de savoir qu'elle était à son goût. Elle préféra cependant rester sur la réserve. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire de fausses idées.

« Harry aussi dit qu'il me trouve belle, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il veut me mettre dans son lit » argumenta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Et heureusement ! Il serait très mal sinon. Je suis la seule qu'il peut mettre dans son lit ! » répliqua-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire avec son amie.

.o00o.

« Votre attention tout le monde » lança Charlie en se levant de sa chaise. Le silence se fit autour de la table, tous les regards tournés vers lui. Même Ron arrêta de manger sa part de tarte à la mélasse. « Vous le savez, je suis revenu ici car j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer ». Hermione le regarda attentivement, sans pour autant empêcher ses joues de prendre une belle teinte rosée. « Kingsley m'a contacté il y a deux mois car le Ministère souhaite ouvrir une réserve de dragons ici, en Angleterre, et- »

« Quoi ? » le coupa Ron, « Pourquoi on n'en a pas entendu parler ? On travaille aussi au Ministère. Vous le saviez, vous ? » demanda-t-il en regardant tour à tour Hermione et Harry. Ils secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite, visiblement aussi abasourdis que lui.

« Tais-toi Ronald, laisse ton frère finir » le réprimanda Molly. « Continue Charlie chéri »

« C'est normal que vous n'en ayez pas entendu parler. Le projet était confidentiel. En fait, seuls mon chef, le ministre et moi sommes au courant. Ça fait maintenant presque quinze ans que je suis dragonnier en Roumanie et donc Kingsley pense qu'avec mon expérience, je ferais un bon responsable pour cette nouvelle réserve. Et ça me permettrait de me rapprocher de vous » finit-il avec un sourire doux à l'attention de ses parents.

Des exclamations de toute part se firent entendre pour féliciter Charlie. Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux et Harry lui passait doucement la main dans le dos.

« Oh Charlie ! » sanglota Molly avant de se lever précipitamment et de le rejoindre pour l'enlacer à lui en briser les os.

« Maman » pouffa Charlie, « tu m'étouffes »

« Je suis tellement heureuse mon chéri » dit-elle en se reculant pour le regarder avant de poser ses mains sur ses joues, « Mon petit va rentrer à la maison »

Cette dernière réflexion fit ricaner l'assemblée. Charlie était certes le plus petit des fils Weasley, il dépassait tout de même sa mère d'une bonne tête et était beaucoup plus large qu'elle.

« Quand reviens-tu au pays ? » lui demanda Arthur en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

« Et bien, je suis en formation avec mon patron depuis un mois. Il m'apprend les rudiments de la gestion d'une réserve. Je repars dans une semaine et il me restera encore une quinzaine de jours à faire là-bas. Ensuite, je reviens définitivement pour superviser les travaux ici et recruter les dragonniers. On devrait pouvoir accueillir les premiers Verts Gallois d'ici six mois »

« C'est formidable ! Tu nous manques tellement ici » lui dit Bill qui était venu pour dîner, accompagné de Fleur et Percy, également ravis de cette belle surprise.

« Vous me manquez aussi » lui souffla-t-il avant de croiser le regard d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de lui. Il rayonnait. Son grand sourire illuminait son visage et ses yeux pétillaient. Elle le trouva tellement beau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un grand sourire avant d'apercevoir le bout de ses oreilles rougir furieusement - caractéristique de la famille. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une sombre idiote à sourire béatement de la sorte. Elle était tellement heureuse pour lui et ses proches. Et pour elle aussi, égoïstement. L'espace d'un instant, elle vit là une occasion de se rapprocher de lui. Elle détourna rapidement le regard et plongea son nez dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

Elle parvint à l'éviter de nouveau dans la soirée, en se tenant le plus loin possible de lui. Il partit enfin se coucher et elle se détendit instantanément. La situation était vraiment problématique. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même. Elle se dit qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout irait mieux. Elle souhaita alors une bonne nuit aux derniers occupants du salon et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de Percy qui, pour ne pas laisser ses nerfs se reposer trop longtemps, était située juste à côté de celle de Charlie.

En arrivant dans le couloir, elle aperçut un rai de lumière sous sa porte et, sans même s'en rendre compte, retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle passa devant. Cette dernière s'ouvrit soudainement et une grande main puissante s'agrippa à son poignet, la tirant à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle se retourna, les yeux grand ouverts sous le choc, pour voir Charlie refermer la porte et jeter un sort de verrouillage puis de silence sur la pièce. Le rouge lui monta instantanément aux joues. Charlie n'était pas mieux mais soutint son regard, un air déterminé sur le visage.

« Hermione, c'est ridicule » lui dit-il doucement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, ses cordes vocales refusant manifestement de faire leur travail.

« Tu me fuis depuis ce matin. Ce que je peux comprendre ! » ajouta-t-il rapidement en levant les mains devant lui. « Oui je t'ai vue nue, et encore une fois, je m'en excuse. Ce n'était pas du tout prémédité »

Elle mâchouilla l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure avant de détourner le regard et de triturer ses doigts. Par Merlin, ce que c'était gênant !

« On se voit tellement peu. Ce serait vraiment dommage de passer la semaine à s'éviter. En fait, j'avais vraiment hâte de te voir, j'espérais qu'on puisse parler de la nouvelle réserve ensemble » poursuivit-il en se frottant la nuque.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, estomaquée. « C'est- C'est vrai ? »

« Et bien euh, oui. On est tous les deux passionnés par les créatures magiques et- et j'ai toujours adoré parler de ça avec toi » avoua-t-il.

« Moi aussi » répondit-elle dans un souffle en détournant le regard une nouvelle fois, les joues cramoisies.

« Écoute, j'aimerai pouvoir revenir en arrière et ne pas t'avoir surprise dans la salle de bain mais je ne peux pas. Alors, j'ai une proposition à te faire »

Hermione reposa les yeux sur lui et s'autorisa enfin à vraiment le regarder pour la première fois de la journée. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille et quelques mèches, malgré sa coupe courte, lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il avait retroussé les manches longues de son t-shirt noir sur ses avant-bras, ses muscles saillant au travers du fin tissu. Son jean brut délavé présentait quelques trous au niveau des cuisses et des genoux et tombait négligemment dans ses bottes en cuir lacées de manière lâche, sans aller jusqu'en haut. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

« Alors, qu'est-ce tu en dis ? » lui demanda-t-il, son embarras le faisant rougir jusqu'au cou. Mince, il lui avait parlé et elle n'avait rien écouté. Elle était trop occupée à l'admirer pour prêter la moindre attention à ce qu'il disait.

« P- Pardon ? Est-ce que tu peux répéter ? »

« Je disais que comme je t'avais vue nue, la moindre des choses serait que tu me vois nu aussi, comme ça on serait à égalité et on serait peut-être moins gênés »

Elle ne pensait pas que ses paupières aient la capacité de s'agrandir plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Et pourtant !

« Oh par Merlin ! » marmotta-t-elle. « Non Charlie... Je- Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire ça. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit- »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Il venait de se saisir de sa baguette et de faire disparaître ses vêtements.

 _Bordel de merde_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle avait sous les yeux une image qui suffirait à remplir ses fantasmes pour les cinquante prochaines années. Il était absolument sublime. Il arborait des épaules solides, dans lesquelles elle se voyait très facilement enfoncer ses ongles. Ses bras étaient tellement musclés qu'elle avait l'irrépressible envie de les toucher et de les enrouler autour de sa taille. Son torse était impressionnant. Quelques cicatrices striaient sa peau ici et là. Ses pectoraux appelaient ses mains à les caresser et sa bouche à les parcourir avant d'explorer ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Elle n'osait pas regarder plus bas mais elle ne contrôlait plus ses yeux qui dévoraient littéralement le corps de l'Adonis qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle continua alors son examen minutieux et haleta lorsqu'elle découvrit l'entrejambe de Charlie. Son pénis - actuellement au repos - surpassait très nettement ceux qu'elle avait pu croiser depuis qu'elle avait une vie sexuelle et, par Godric, elle osait à peine imaginer ce que cela pouvait donner en érection. A l'instar de ses muscles, cette partie de son corps semblait elle aussi très développée.

« Hum... Est-ce que je peux me rhabiller ? » entendit-elle faiblement.

« Non » répondit-elle instinctivement, les yeux toujours sur son corps. Elle revint soudain à elle et ajouta précipitamment en forçant son regard à revenir sur son visage « Si ! Je veux dire... Oui oui ! Rhabille-toi »

Elle le vit alors agiter sa baguette et ses vêtements recouvrirent son corps de nouveau. Il lui souriait timidement, les joues aussi rouges que les siennes.

« Bon, voilà... » dit-il enfin, sa main libre frottant sa nuque. « On est quittes maintenant, non ? »

Oui, ils étaient quittes. Et malgré la chaleur et l'excitation qui irradiaient dans tout son corps, elle sentit tout à coup ses épaules se délester d'un poids et la pierre qui lui avait plombé l'estomac toute la journée s'envoler subitement. Un rire s'échappa alors de sa gorge, sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler. Ses nerfs retombaient. Charlie la suivit instantanément et il rirent ainsi pendant un petit moment.

« Merci Charlie » lui dit-elle enfin.

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« D'avoir désamorcé tout ça » répondit-elle en agitant sa main entre eux, les désignant tour à tour.

« Avec plaisir » lui dit-il avec un sourire timide, cette fois.

Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit, s'autorisant à l'enlacer pour la première fois, et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. Elle soupira d'aise une fois dans son lit. Qu'il était bon d'être dans ses bras puissants. Il sentait les épices et l'herbe fraîchement coupée - encore une caractéristique de la famille. Toute sa gêne s'était envolée et elle n'avait désormais plus qu'une envie, rattraper cette journée gâchée dès le lendemain.

.o00o.

Elle se félicita de s'être encore levée la première. Cette fois-ci, elle comptait bien verrouiller la porte de la salle de bain. Impossible qu'elle oublie !

Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la pièce d'eau avec ses affaires sous le bras. En atteignant la porte, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et se retourna, la main sur la poignée.

« Hermione, ma chérie ! » lui dit Molly en l'embrassant, « Tu tombes bien ! J'ai besoin de Charlie ce matin. Veux-tu bien aller le réveiller pour moi ? Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner. »

« Oh Molly, non... Je- »

« Tu es un amour » lui lança-t-elle avant de filer dans les escaliers.

Hermione soupira en déposant ses affaires sur le meuble vasque. Molly était une femme adorable mais elle était aussi une manipulatrice aguerrie. Elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la chambre de Charlie. Plus elle approchait et plus elle sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. Elle arriva devant sa porte sur la pointe des pieds, colla son oreille à sa porte mais n'entendit rien. Elle tourna délicatement la poignée et entra dans la chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle s'approcha du lit et distingua le jeune homme allongé sur le dos, le drap ne recouvrant que la moitié de son torse. Sa respiration était lente et profonde et un air paisible se dessinait sur ses traits.

Elle se pencha alors vers lui et l'appela faiblement.

« Charlie » souffla-t-elle, lui arrachant un léger gémissement. « Charlie, réveille-toi »

Elle l'appela encore. Aucune réaction. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Elle posa alors un genou sur le bord du matelas, une main sur la tête du lit et l'autre sur son épaule. Elle le secoua légèrement. « Charlie, allez, réveille-toi ! » dit-elle un peu plus fort.

Il gémit une nouvelle fois et leva sa main pour saisir doucement son poignet. Il le tira légèrement mais assez fort pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle tomba alors sur son lit, allongée à côté de lui, le corps à moitié sur le sien et le bras, dont le poignet était toujours prisonnier de la main de Charlie, entièrement étalé sur son torse. Il lâcha son poignet et passa son bras derrière sa taille, sa main caressant le bas de son dos en la rapprochant de lui. Il nicha son nez dans son cou et entremêla ses jambes aux siennes en se tournant vers elle.

« Meilleur rêve de ma vie » grommela-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur sa taille. Il dormait encore manifestement.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était pétrifiée. Elle était terriblement embarrassée car il la prenait apparemment pour la sorcière dont il rêvait mais en même temps, elle se sentait extrêmement bien dans ses bras. Son parfum musqué emplissait ses narines et la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, malgré ses cicatrices, était semblable à de la soie.

« Charlie » tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois. « Il faut que tu te réveilles »

« Non » marmonna-t-il en rapprochant son bassin du sien. Elle pouvait très nettement sentir son érection contre son intimité et sa réflexion de la veille se confirma. Il n'avait rien à envier à qui que ce soit. Il commença soudainement à l'embrasser dans le cou. « Mmmh Hermione. Tu sens tellement bon »

Elle se figea. Il était en train de rêver d'elle ! C'était inouï, inespéré. Ginny avait peut-être raison finalement. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et des centaines de papillons se mirent à danser dans son ventre. Il continua sa douce torture dans son cou du bout des lèvres en faisant délicatement glisser sa main dans son dos, de haut en bas, sous le tissu de son haut de pyjama. Ses caresses lui envoyaient des frissons dans tout le corps. Elle trembla légèrement, ce qui fit s'entrechoquer leurs bassins. Elle l'entendit grogner dans son cou et sentit subitement sa main descendre dans son dos et empoigner sa fesse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un gémissement. Sa tête lui tournait. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, le dévorer de la tête aux pieds et le sentir en elle.

« Hermione... » grommela-t-il encore.

L'entendre gémir son prénom de la sorte l'envoya au septième ciel mais, contre toute attente, lui ramena aussi instantanément les pieds sur terre. Il était en train de rêver, nom d'un dragon. Elle ne pouvait pas profiter de lui comme ça dans son sommeil. Aussi tentante cette situation soit-elle, si quelque chose devait arriver entre eux, elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe de cette manière. Alors avec toute la volonté du monde, elle posa une main sur son torse et le repoussa comme elle put en l'appelant plus fort que précédemment.

« Charlie, réveille-toi ! » le somma-t-elle.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et la regarda, d'abord en souriant, le regard empli de désir, puis elle vit que le sommeil le quittait peu à peu. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus grands et une expression choquée s'installa sur son visage. Leurs jambes étaient toujours entremêlées, leurs bassins étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre et sa grande main agrippait toujours sa fesse.

« Salut » lui dit-elle dans un souffle, encore excitée de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Salut » lui murmura-t-il à son tour, les traits flanqués d'un air d'incompréhension.

« Est-ce que tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

Elle le vit baisser la tête pour regarder leurs corps emmêlés et relâcha sa prise immédiatement tout en se reculant pour la libérer.

« Qu- Qu'est-ce que- » commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par Hermione.

« Tout va bien, il ne s'est rien passé. Tu rêvais » répondit-elle avec une voix qu'elle voulait assurée. « Ta mère m'a envoyée te réveiller, elle a besoin de toi ce matin. Quand je suis arrivée près de toi, tu m'as faite tombée sur le lit. Tu m'as prise pour la sorcière de ton rêve apparemment » ajouta-t-elle en pouffant de rire doucement. Elle savait qu' _elle_ était la sorcière en question et cela lui suffisait pour être plus en confiance.

« Oh nom d'un troll ! » marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant. « Hermione, je suis désolé »

« Charlie, tout va bien » lança-t-elle rapidement en agitant les mains devant elle. « Pas de quoi en faire un drame, je t'assure ». Elle remercia tout de même l'obscurité de la pièce de cacher le rouge de ses joues. « Veux-tu que je te laisse la salle de bain ? »

« Hum. Non, vas-y, je prendrai la place après. Je- Je vais finir de me réveiller tranquillement » répondit-il dans un murmure gêné. Elle pensa tout de suite à son érection et comprit le message. Il n'avait certainement pas envie qu'elle le voit comme ça. Elle se leva alors rapidement du lit et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Elle pouvait sentir l'état de son short de pyjama après cette petite séance de câlins improvisés et se résolut à se réveiller tranquillement aussi sous la douche. Cette journée promettait encore d'être intéressante...

.o00o.

« Ça va ? ». Hermione s'assit sur le banc au fond du jardin à côté de Charlie. Il l'avait évitée toute la matinée et ne lui avait accordé aucun regard au déjeuner. Elle le sentit se tendre à côté d'elle et l'entendit grommeler un léger oui. « Penses-tu que l'on va de nouveau réussir à se parler normalement un jour ? » lui demanda-t-elle après un moment.

Les événements du début de journée lui avait insufflé une nouvelle assurance, qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Il rêvait d'elle, au nom de Merlin. Savoir que Charlie pouvait peut-être ressentir la même chose qu'elle la transportait. Elle n'en était pas totalement sûre, évidemment mais quitte à se tromper, elle voulait au moins pouvoir profiter de son amitié. Et elle ne voulait plus laisser leurs timidités se mettre entre eux.

« Je suis désolé » répondit-il enfin. « Ce que j'ai fait ce matin... Nom d'un dragon, c'est extrêmement embarrassant ». Ils pouffèrent de rire ensemble quelques secondes avant qu'elle le sente se détendre.

« Tu ne devrais pas être embarrassé. C'était très agréable. J'avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un » souffla-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Cette nouvelle confiance en elle allait la faire courir à sa perte. Elle le vit du coin de l'œil tourner la tête vers elle.

« Tu es célibataire depuis longtemps ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment.

« Ça fait presqu'un an » répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui. « Je passe tellement de temps au bureau que je n'ai pas l'occasion de faire de rencontre. Ou alors je n'ai pas encore rencontré _la_ personne qui me fera lever le pied » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Il te manque ? »

« Mon ex ? Oh mon dieu, non ! » dit-elle sans réfléchir. « On se disputait constamment. C'était épuisant. Et puis, il n'était pas gentil avec moi. Quand il ne critiquait pas ma carrière, il s'en prenait à mon physique. On n'est pas restés ensemble très longtemps »

« Quel con ! » dit-il en secouant la tête, un air incrédule sur le visage. « Il n'y a absolument rien à redire sur ton physique. Je parle en connaissance de cause » poursuivit-il en lui donnant un très léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

« M- Merci » murmura-t-elle, les joues roses. « Et toi ? Tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Non. Ma dernière relation remonte à l'année dernière mais ce n'était pas sérieux. J'espère que ça changera une fois revenu en Angleterre » répondit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil. « Mais il va d'abord falloir que je m'installe et que je lance la réserve. Ce sera très prenant ! »

« J'imagine. Quelles espèces de dragons tu espères avoir ? »

Ils parlèrent ainsi tout l'après-midi, de plus en plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. C'était très facile de discuter avec Charlie. Sa passion transpirait dans ses gestes et ses paroles. Il était fascinant et aussi très intéressant sur tous les autres sujets qu'ils abordèrent. Toute la gêne qui s'était installée entre eux depuis la veille s'était envolée. Elle se sentait vraiment bien à ses côtés.

Elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux lorsqu'elle se coucha ce soir là. La chaleur de la journée d'été était encore présente dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy et elle soupira d'aise quand une brise fraîche vint caresser ses bras et ses jambes nus depuis la fenêtre entrouverte. Elle lisait un livre sur les dragons qu'elle avait emprunté à Charlie avant le dîner. Toutes ces créatures étaient réellement passionnantes. Elle était plongée dans sa lecture depuis plusieurs heures quand elle entendit des coups légers à sa porte. Elle se redressa un peu dans son lit avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir et laisser passer la tête de Charlie dans l'entrebâillement.

« Tu ne dors pas encore » lui dit-il à voix basse, sans doute pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

« Non, ton livre est trop intéressant » rit-elle doucement. « Entre » lui dit-il avec un geste de la main. Il s'exécuta et ferma la porte avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle sur le bord du lit. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Deux heures et demi. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je m'apprêtais à descendre grignoter un truc quand j'ai vu de la lumière sous ta porte. Ça ne t'embête pas que je sois venu ? » demanda-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Par Merlin, il était trop craquant. Et il ne portait qu'un boxer noir. Elle ne savait pas comment se retenir de lui sauter dessus. « Pas du tout, au contraire ». _Au contraire ? Au contraire de quoi... Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser_ _maintenant ?_ se dit-elle. À sa grande surprise, il se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Ah les Boutefeux Chinois » fit-il en se penchant vers elle pour mettre le livre entre eux, collant son bras au sien. Sa température corporelle augmenta significativement à ce contact. « On en a quelques uns en Roumanie. C'est une espèce très agressive et pourtant, ils sont pleins de surprises quand on arrive à gagner leurs confiances » ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Ils parcoururent le livre jusqu'au petit matin. Charlie ponctuait chaque page d'une anecdote sur l'espèce en question. Ils se rendirent compte que le jour s'était levé seulement quand ils entendirent les pépiements des oiseaux qui passaient sous la fenêtre de la chambre.

« Charlie, il est six heures du matin ! » s'exclama soudain Hermione en attrapant son réveil. « Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer » dit-elle avec un sourire en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Moi non plus » répondit-il en la regardant à son tour. « Je- Je devrais aller me coucher »

Hermione ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Être aussi proche de lui avait fait ressurgir les sensations qu'elle avait ressenti dans ses bras le matin d'avant. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il commença à se lever. _Non. Non !_

« Reste » souffla-t-elle en prenant sa main.

Il ne bougeait plus, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de la jeune femme. « S'il te plaît, reste » dit-elle à nouveau.

Il prit alors le livre, toujours ouvert entre eux, le ferma et le posa par terre. Il se retourna vers elle, la regardant avec intensité. Elle vit soudain ses yeux descendre sur ses lèvres. Elle ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus. Il leva une main qu'il fit glisser doucement sur sa joue pour venir la déposer sur sa nuque. Il l'attira alors subitement à lui et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. _Oh. Mon. Dieu_. Ils se dévoraient. Leurs lèvres et leurs langues dansaient ensemble un ballet endiablé. Il y avait tellement de passion dans ce baiser. Elle oublia tout sur l'instant. Seules les lèvres douces et pleines de Charlie sur les siennes lui importaient.

Elle s'accrochait désespérément à ses grandes épaules et son cou. C'était tellement bon. Elle sentit ses mains descendre sur sa taille et la soulever pour la positionner sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement dans la bouche de Charlie sous l'effet du contact de son entrejambe sur son érection plus que proéminente.

« Tu n'imagines même pas » dit-il contre ses lèvres, « depuis quand je rêve de faire ça ».

Cette révélation lui envoya une décharge électrique sur tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sans même s'en apercevoir, elle ondula ses hanches contre Charlie, qui grogna et resserra ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle gémit un peu plus fort d'être aussi proche de lui, ses mains glissant sur sa nuque et ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux. Ses cheveux si doux.

« Tu me rends dingue, Hermione » grogna-t-il en faisant descendre ses lèvres et le bout de sa langue sur sa mâchoire puis dans son cou. Elle haleta sous ses caresses et pencha la tête en arrière. Les mains de Charlie glissèrent de ses reins jusqu'à ses hanches puis remontèrent doucement sur son ventre, sous le tissu de son haut. Ses grandes mains étaient chaudes et glissaient à merveille sur sa peau, malgré la chaleur. Il atteint rapidement ses seins nus et les enveloppa doucement de ses paumes avant de pincer ses tétons durcis entre ses pouces et ses indexes.

« Oh mon dieu » soupira-t-elle en accélérant ses mouvements de bassin sur son énorme érection. « Charlie »

Il détacha ses lèvres de sa clavicule et attrapa le bas de son t-shirt pour le faire glisser ensuite par dessus sa tête. Il jeta l'étoffe par terre et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, l'admirant quelques instants avant de remonter son regard vers le sien. « Magnifique » dit-il avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau fiévreusement. Ses mains glissèrent sur le creux de ses reins avant d'empoigner ses fesses et de la ramener au plus près de lui. Hermione passa ses doigts sur ses épaules et descendit sur ses pectoraux, laissant ses ongles s'accrocher dans les quelques cicatrices qui parsemaient son torse. Elle sentit un frisson recouvrir sa peau à mesure qu'elle descendait ses ongles sur ses abdominaux. Il l'enivrait toute entière. Elle voulait le découvrir, le sentir, le posséder. Elle savait que son short était trempé. Elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

« Charlie » réussit-elle à articuler peu après qu'il ait pris un téton entre ses dents, faisant tourner le bout de sa langue dessus. « Charlie, j'ai envie de toi »

Elle l'entendit grogner une nouvelle fois avant qu'il ne se jette rapidement sur son autre sein en faisant remonter ses mains sur ses hanches. Il la souleva d'un coup, sans effort, pour la faire basculer sur le côté et l'allonger sur le dos. Il se positionna rapidement sur elle et passa ses doigts sur l'élastique de son short. Après un dernier baiser, il fit descendre ses lèvres sur son cou, sa clavicule, ses seins puis son ventre, ses mains faisant glisser son short en même temps. Il l'envoya rapidement rejoindre son haut et embrassa ses cuisses, ses mains remontant doucement sur ses hanches. « Magnifique » répéta-t-il avant de descendre sa bouche sur son clitoris et de le suçoter avidement, faisant tourner sa langue frénétiquement dessus.

« Oh putain ! » laissa-t-elle échapper en agrippant l'oreiller de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, le faisant s'activer plus rapidement. Elle haleta lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Charlie glisser vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse et remonter doucement pour introduire un doigt en elle. Elle ne put empêcher son bassin d'accompagner ses mouvements sur un rythme de plus en plus élevé. « Jouis, Hermione » dit-il d'une voix rauque, toujours contre elle. « Jouis pour moi » poursuivit-il en ajoutant un deuxième doigt.

Cette voix... Les vibrations qu'il envoya en parlant contre son entrejambe lui déclencha des frissons. Elle sentit son ventre se tendre et son intimité se contracter autour de ses doigts. Elle vint violemment en soufflant son prénom. C'était l'orgasme le plus puissant qu'elle ait eu jusqu'à maintenant. Par Merlin, cet homme était au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Il commença à remonter vers elle en laissant glisser ses lèvres et sa langue sur son ventre, encore secoué de quelques spasmes. Il embrassa longuement ses seins avant de remonter dans son cou et d'inspirer bruyamment. « Tu sens tellement bon » lui glissa-t-il dans l'oreille, la renvoyant directement à la veille. Elle attrapa sa nuque d'une main et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement tandis que l'autre glissa de ses épaules vers son torse, descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à glisser sous l'élastique de son boxer. Elle enveloppa son érection de ses doigts et commença à descendre doucement sa main. Charlie grogna dans sa bouche et l'embrassa plus fiévreusement, sa langue s'enroulant frénétiquement autour de la sienne. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione quand elle accéléra son mouvement. Elle pouvait le sentir palpiter contre sa paume.

« Putain Hermione » gémit-il en relevant la tête vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de son visage. Il était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais vue. « Je vais pas tenir si tu continues » ajouta-t-il en rouvrant les yeux avec un sourire en coin. Par Merlin, il était tellement sexy ! « Je veux t'avoir autour de moi » dit-il doucement en l'embrassant. « Je veux t'avoir toute entière »

Elle gémit malgré elle sur cette dernière phrase. Le contraste de cet homme la rendait folle. Il était si timide et réservé d'habitude et pourtant tellement passionné et sûr de lui dans l'intimité. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Son excitation la dévorait de l'intérieur. Elle enleva sa main de son érection et se redressa pour le faire basculer sur le côté. Elle fit descendre son boxer avant de le lui ôter et de monter sur ses hanches. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et se positionna sur le bout de sa verge avant de glisser doucement son bassin vers l'arrière. Il donna de son côté un profond coup de rein pour entrer en elle. Il était si imposant, elle sentait son intimité s'écarter au passage de son érection. « Tellement serrée... » grommela-t-il en haletant. Les vagues de plaisir la submergeait de nouveau, ondulant avec violence en elle. Elle le sentit grogner dans son cou et commença à se mouvoir sur lui, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite, son clitoris frottant contre son bassin. Elle sentit ses mains glisser dans son dos puis empoigner brutalement ses fesses. Il butait frénétiquement contre elle, allant toujours plus vite et plus loin. « Oh mon dieu, Charlie ! » geignit-elle, la tête relevée vers l'arrière. « Viens pour moi, Hermione » dit-il sans la lâcher du regard. « Viens encore »

Elle sentait le plaisir grandir en elle, elle était proche de la délivrance, elle le savait. Sans cesser ses intenses va-et-vient, il lâcha une de ses fesses pour glisser sa main entre eux et venir pincer son clitoris. Il agitait rapidement son pouce dessus, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus effrénés à Hermione. Elle se tendit d'un coup, ses murs se refermant par à-coup sur Charlie. L'orgasme la submergea de la tête aux pieds. Charlie allait et venait encore en elle, toujours aussi vite puis atteignit l'orgasme à son tour en un dernier coup de rein puissant. Elle le sentait palpiter en elle. Par tous les saints, elle n'avait jamais expérimenté ça auparavant. C'était surréaliste.

Elle se laissa tomber sur lui, la respiration saccadée. Charlie la serra dans ses bras musclés, le souffle court également.

« Merde » grogna-t-il contre son oreille. « Jamais vécu ça » finit-il dans son souffle. Elle pouvait le sentir sourire contre elle.

« Moi non plus... » dit-elle enfin avec un petit rire, très vite rejointe par Charlie.

Ils rirent ainsi quelques instants, toujours connectés l'un à l'autre, avant de se séparer, Hermione allongée contre lui à ses côtés, au creux de ses bras, la tête posée sur son torse.

« Incroyable » soupira-t-il après un moment.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

« Ça ! Nous ! » lui dit-il avec un sourire en agitant ses mains autour d'eux.

« Oui, c'est vrai » dit-elle en pouffant de rire avant de poursuivre. « Tu sais, je ne me serais jamais doutée que tu puisses avoir envie de moi un jour »

« Tu plaisantes ?! » s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux. La voyant secouer la tête en signe de dénégation, il ajouta « Tu es la sorcière la plus fascinante qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Et pour ne rien gâcher, tu es sublime. En fait, je t'ai toujours trouvé magnifique. Encore plus ces dernières années. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es belle, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil avant de continuer. « Quand je t'ai vue dans la salle de bain avant-hier, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de ne pas pouvoir te sauter dessus »

Elle rit doucement avant de lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. « Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu t'es déshabillé devant moi alors »

Ils rirent de nouveau. Elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui. Tout était facile. Elle était en sécurité.

« Est-ce que- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'attendre ? Attendre que je rentre définitivement de Roumanie, je veux dire ? » lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Elle ne réfléchit même pas avant de lui répondre. « Je t'ai attendu des années, je peux bien t'attendre encore deux petites semaines »

Elle le sentit sourire contre sa tête et ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle.

.o00o.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent enfin, le déjeuner était passé et tout le monde était autour de la table avec un thé ou un café. Ils s'étaient endormis presque aussitôt et ne s'étaient réveillés que vers treize heures. Ils arrivèrent en même temps dans la salle à manger et les conversations se turent aussitôt. Tous les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers eux. Les jumeaux affichèrent un sourire narquois, de même que Harry et Ron. Molly, elle, avait les yeux rouges, prête à sangloter visiblement malgré son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Arthur avait un regard bienveillant. Ce fut Ginny qui brisa le silence en leur lançant « Ça va les amoureux ? Bien dormi ? » avec un grand sourire.

Charlie rougit furieusement tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait grand les yeux avant de bégayer « Les- Les amoureux ? »

Harry se leva pour rejoindre le salon et s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de lui glisser dans l'oreille « N'oubliez pas le sort de silence ce soir »

 **FIN**

 **.o*o.**

 **Voilà ma contribution au ship Charmione. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce one-shot et je suis très curieuse d'avoir votre avis ! Alors cliquez sur le petit bouton Review et dites-moi tout !**

 **Merci !**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **BlackPony**

 **PS : je n'abandonne pas « Si j'avais su » pour celles et ceux qui la suivent. J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête en ce moment, notamment la recherche d'un nouveau boulot et malheureusement, je n'ai pas assez de temps pour tout faire... mais je reviens le plus vite possible, c'est promis !**


End file.
